


Smith Family Dreams Revealed

by EdgarNeeley



Category: American Dad!
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgarNeeley/pseuds/EdgarNeeley
Summary: A different plot to go with the opening of the recent episode "Enter Stanman". After Francine admits she had a steamy sex dream involving Jeff things start to spiral out of control and soon the whole family is involved in debauchery.





	Smith Family Dreams Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> The opening here repeats the pre-credits scene of "Enter Stanman", so if spoilers like that matter to you then stop reading. After that the plot goes in a completely different direction so no more spoilers.

It was Francine's favorite time of the morning as she called everyone to pickup the lunches she'd prepared for them. "For mama's special little superhero a Batman PB&J" she said proudly and placed the sandwich in Steve's lunch sack.

"Oh boy! My bullies love Batman" answered Steve excitedly, "Thanks Mom."

Hayley was next and was already being negative until she saw the rocket shaped sandwich Francine had made for her. It was a good thing that Francine was the kind of cool mom who knew what her kids wanted. She even had the Chris Pine shaped sandwich that Roger had been secretly hoping for.

With the kids all taken care of that left only Jeff. "Do you have anything for me Mrs. S?" he asked.

"Well, since it's just you and me now" she said as her voice took on a husky tone and she made a final check of their surroundings, "I guess you can have... _this_." Francine closed the distance in an instant and threw her arms around him as their mouths crashed together in a passionate kiss. Jeff's hands roamed without hesitation as he readily made out with his wife's foxy mom and allowed their steamy moans to fill the kitchen.

Coming up for air Francine hastily swept her hand across the table and sent the breakfast dishes crashing to the floor. Lifting him up and depositing him on the now vacant table she was back on Jeff before the broken pieces had even settled. While their tongues rubbed together Francine's hand lecherously scrambled for the zipper on Jeff's pants while the younger man groped her thighs with equal fervor.

Breaking away one last time she grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it over head to reveal that she'd been wearing nothing under it the entire morning. "Alright Jeffy boy, time for old Francine to have a _sack lunch_ of her own" she quipped and then sunk down until her face was level with his crotch. Engulfing one of his clean shaven testicles in her mouth she lathered it with her tongue and enjoyed the deep musk scent filling her nostrils.

"Mrs. S!" he cried out ecstasy and Francine awakened with a gasp.

"What a crazy dream" she remarked to herself as she saw that she was still in bed beside her husband just like any other night. "No more hot sauce right before bed for me" she promised as she looked over at the night table where a bottle of _Dr. Buttblast's Atomic Fart Sauce_ was sitting uncapped.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast Francine couldn't help but giggle when something reminded her of that dream. She kept chuckling to herself until everyone was staring at her. "What's so funny Mom?" asked Hayley.

She tried to deflect her daughter's question but the giggles kept coming and she finally had to let it out. "Well here's the silly thing. Last night I had the silliest dream. And in this dream… I... had sex with Jeff!" she managed to sputter out before breaking down into uncontrollable laughter.

There was a moment and then everyone was laughing with her, pounding their fists on the table as they gasped for air between all the uproarious noise they were making. "You? And Jeff?" exclaimed Hayley as she slapped her husband's shoulder and they both kept laughing together.

"Oh my god, I never knew you were that much of a sex crazed bimbo" exclaimed Steve which set off another chorus of hoots, hollers and howls so bad it made Roger fall over backwards in his chair and made Francine lean against Stan to avoid meeting the same fate as her whole body shook with laughter. Several more jokes were exchanged before the subject was finally dropped in favor of other wacky happenings.

* * *

It was much later after Francine had finished the dusting and was on her knees checking for something under the bed that Steve walked by his parents room on his way to get a snack. Seeing the racy way she was wiggling her ass back and forth for even such a simple task he couldn't help but say what he was thinking out loud. "Damn Mom, you really do act like a bimbo."

Getting up she marched over to her son and bent down to look him in the eyes so he could see she was being serious without having to shout. "Steve, you know you really shouldn't talk like that about your own mother."

"And why not?" he answered cockily. "You're waving your bimbo boobs in my face right now" he said and boldly reached for them. His fingers pinched through the thin material of her dress and Francine couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped her lips since she just loved to have them squeezed. Steve narrowed his eyes at her reaction and groped her breasts a little harder, adding accusingly "You didn't even bother to wear a bra under this."

"Well I guess you've got me there" she admitted sheepishly.

"You're damn right I do, now get in position so I can use these big beauties for what they were really made for" he commanded with a voice that had grown progressively more deep and masculine as he talked.

Finally Francine pushed Steve's hands away and stepped back to put her own hands on her hips. "I'm your mother Steve and I don't have to do something like that just because you told me to."

Steve chuckled softly like there was a joke that only he had heard. "You'll do whatever I want because I know you're the biggest slut in Langley Falls. You were already having perverted dreams about _Jeff_ so it's only a matter of time before you start wanting me too. You'd be smart to just get it over with while I'm still being generous. So get down and show me those titties slut."

"No I... You see... Huh. Well when you put that way it doesn't seem like I have a choice, so I guess I should just make the best of it" said Francine as she began lowering herself onto her knees. Grasping the straps of her dress one by one she slipped them off and willingly let the fabric fall away to leave her gorgeous boobs open to her son's leering gaze.

Smiling wickedly at how easy it had been to outwit her Steve unbuttoned his fly and pulled out his dick that was already throbbing with desire. "I should probably be ashamed that my mom is such a stupid whore so it's a good thing you make up for it by being smoking hot too" he said more to himself as he tugged sharply on one of the nipples that was now in easy reach.

Francine gave a shocked yelp but was quickly smiling again. "Well, as a mother it's just nice to know that you're thinking about me" she said in a warm tone that belied the fact that her son was treating her in such an inappropriate and demeaning fashion.

Steve scoffed at her attempt to think there was something positive in this for her. "The only thing I'm thinking about right now is fucking your awesome tits. How about you give me a few squirts from that lube dispenser you call a mouth and then we can get started."

"Nothing makes me happier than helping out my special boy" she replied keeping her chipper tone intact. Working her mouth around Francine pressed her tits together and then opened wide to let a big puddle of spit fall down into her cleavage. Steve watched intently as she rubbed and jiggled her breasts to get it spread around nicely.

Turning her attention to Steve's dick she reached out and ran her saliva drenched tongue up one half of the shaft and down the other, licking and spitting until it was all shiny and wet. She made sure to be through before she finally backed off and cupped her own wet breasts, lifting them up and presenting them for her son's use with a big smile on her face.

_Smack!_

"What was that for?" whined Francine after she recovered from the unexpected slap she'd received across the cheek.

"Nothing, I'm just showing you that I'm in charge and you're just the slutty mom who licked her own son's dick. Now get out of the way so I can try these tits myself" he demanded. Francine moved her own hands behind her and arched her chest forward to better accommodate him.

Reaching forward Steve seized both of the fleshy orbs. Without anything to get in his way this time he dug his fingers deep into the skin making Francine first wince and then quiver as she experienced equal parts of pain and pleasure from his touch. Biting her lip she tried not to moan but Steve was smirking at her expression anyway.

"See, this is exactly what you wanted. From now on you'll do everything I tell you, because even if you don't realize it yet I know exactly what you need slut" said Steve triumphantly.

"Well I guess I did like that so maybe you're right..." said Francine but she was interrupted by Steve yanking her forward by her boobs to put her in position for his stiff dick to be placed between them. Mashing her wet tits together he formed a warm inviting tunnel that he began thrusting into with earnest.

The slick texture of her tit flesh was like nothing Steve's dick had experienced before and his hips seem to have a mind of their own as they eagerly bucked forward. "Oh yeah Mom, these bimbo tits are amazing" he cried out.

"I'm glad you like them Steve" she answered while trying to keep her chest steady for him. "This could be just the kind of mother/son activity we needed to get back together" she said happily.

That last statement earned her another slap as Steve abandoned what he was doing. "I don't think you really understand how things are going to work from now on. Of course a slut doesn't need to know anything but I'm feeling generous, so take over rubbing my cock and I'll explain it to you" he ordered.

Obediently she pressed her boobs around his dick and started moving her body making his pre-cum soaked dick head repeatedly appear and disappear from between her cleavage.

"Yeah that's what I like to see" he said before his eyes rose to look her in the face for perhaps the first time since she'd taken her dress off. "Now the first thing..." he started and gave her a third slap to make sure she was paying attention, "Is that my bedtime is now anytime that I want. And you better not plan on going to sleep yourself because I'll probably be using that extra time to fuck you."

Francine nodded her head and continued jacking him off with her tits.

"The second thing is that when you come to pick me up at school I expect you to be wearing that groupie outfit you had on when Dad followed the band Hayley likes. The one with the tiny white mini skirt and the narrow red tube top with a star on it that clung so tightly to your boobs that it looked like it was painted on" he clarified in detail.

"Sure thing Steve, I've still got it in my closet" she replied cheerily.

"Third thing is that when you're at home you won't wear any clothes at all, unless of course you're working in the kitchen in which case you'll only have an apron that says Steve's Whore. And so that nobody else forgets it I forbid you to wash my cum off your face except for first thing in the morning. You're going to let everyone see what a slut you are" he finished.

"Of course Steve, anything for my darling son" she agreed.

Getting close to coming cumming thanks to his mom's diligent work Steve brushed aside her hands and took over for the final sprint. Bucking frantically into her tits he could feel his balls start to tighten.

"You can do it Steve. Cum on my face, paint mommy like a cheap whore" Francine begged him and Steve could feel himself shooting a first rope of cum across her forehead just as he woke up. Breathing heavily he looked over to the bottle of _Colonel Buttchug's Irradiated Sphincter Scorcher Sauce_ that the moon was illuminating on his desk.

"My god that hot sauce is powerful" he exclaimed before noticing the wet stain left in the middle of his sheets and grudgingly set about gathering them up. "And this is the reason why I keep a third set of bedding around" he said to himself wisely.

* * *

When morning came it was only a matter of time before Steve slipped up and blabbed everything at the breakfast table. Afterward Francine was struggling to put together a sentence because she was laughing so hard. "You thought... You thought you were man enough to demand these?" she snickered and pointed toward her chest.

"Hey look at me, I'm Steve!" Roger said as he reached up and jiggled her breasts through her dress. The mocking display earned a fresh round of outburst of laughter from everyone present.

"Do you even know any girls besides Mom to fantasize about?" joked Hayley, "You're like some kind of ultimate virgin." While it was funny for a while eventually things settled down and the family continued with their day.

* * *

By the afternoon Hayley was on the couch checking out a picture of a heavily tanned girl leaning forward to show off her deep cleavage. Considering it for a moment she came to a decision and swiped right. A new picture replaced it of two shirtless black dudes with prison tats to which Hayley swiped right again without hesitation. However her next choice was interrupted when Steve burst through the door bawling his eyes out.

"Hey there, what's wrong little bro?" Hayley asked in a sweet voice that she thought would be enough to pass as concern so she could get back to what she'd been doing.

"Snot, Toshi and even Barry managed to get dates for the prom. They've booked a hotel room and everything" he blabbered, "Now they're going to become men and leave me behind and I'm never going to have another chance without them. You were right Hayley, I really am going to be the ultimate virgin!"

"Did you just say what I think you said?" demanded Hailey as she went from laid back to hyper tense in an instant, "Did you just say that my favorite little brother is going to be a virgin _for the rest of his life_!?" Launching herself up she grabbed Steve by the collar. "Like hell you will!" she declared and threw him bodily through the air to land on the couch while he screamed like a little girl.

"What's going on!?" said Steve as he realized that Hayley was grabbing the bottom of his pants and dragging them off him even as he began to struggle against it.

"What's going on is that I'm going to make you a man!" shouted Hayley as she popped her own belt buckle and let her jeans fall to the floor. Standing in only her ratty tank top and some pink panties she advanced on her brother who shrank back into the cushions and held his hands over his face trying to shield himself.

"You can't be serious" he said in a trembling voice as she climbed onto the couch with him.

Wrestling his arms out of the way she brought her eyes in so they were barely an inch away from his own and he could see her fiery determination. "Is this serious enough for you?" she responded with a throaty growl and then forced her tongue deep into his mouth.

At first Steve didn't seem to know what to do but after a moment his arms stopped flailing about and settled on his sister's back as he returned the kiss and even began to mimic her aggressive way of making out. Letting him explore her mouth too Hayley could hear him moaning in appreciation as she intertwined their bare legs and grinded against him with only their underwear to separate them.

When they broke apart Steve was panting and Hayley could feel the heat pouring off his body. "Oh wow" he exclaimed once he'd caught his breath, "Should... should I buy you dinner, or maybe we can take a walk on the beach?"

"The only place we're going is straight to pound town little bro" replied Hayley as she violently tore off his underwear and then wiggled out her own. Sitting astride his hips she wrapped a hand around his perpetual teenager boner and rubbed it against her own dripping pussy. "We're not leaving this couch until you've fucked me with every inch of your dick at least twice."

Steve groaned in pleasure and reflexively tried to buck into her hand as she stroked him making it obvious that he was aroused by his sister's actions. In spite of that the logical part of his brain still refused to give up. "But we can't have sex with each other, Father Donovan said that incest is wrong" he pleaded.

"Oh Steve, you've still got a lot to learn" said Hayley knowingly. "The more someone in charge says that it's wrong the more you should want to do it. Take it from someone with a lot of experience, taboo sex is the only kind of sex worth having."

Rearing up Hayley swiped the head of his dick teasingly against her entrance to make sure he could see what was coming before she used her weight to drill several inches of virgin dick deep inside her. Just as she expected he was momentarily overpowered by a long moan of pleasure at being inside a woman for the first time. "Oh god" was all he could say about what was certainly the best thing that had happened in his life so far.

"You think that's something, let me show you what you've been missing" said Hayley and then began rolling her hips and building herself up until she was bouncing rapidly on his lap. The wet slaps from where their bodies met reverberated around the living room and were broken only by Steve's unrelenting cries of enjoyment and Hayley's own delighted grunts of exertion.

"This is amazing Hayley, you're amazing. I take back anything bad I ever said about you" Steve babbled as he tried to focus on thrusting upward in time to his sister's own movements.

Feeling her own brother fucking her back proved to be a major turn on for Hayley. She reached under her shirt and pinched a nipple as she let herself think about how this was so sick, so forbidden, and so unbelievably _hot_.

"You still need to get a girlfriend of your own but until then I'll be here to fuck you whenever you need it, it'll be our dirty little secret Steve" Hayley promised as she enjoyed the feeling of her brother's dick stirring up her insides and imagined all the other sacrilegious things they could do with each other.

"You mean you won't tell Jeff?" Steve asked.

"Why would I?" she responded dismissively, "Besides this is perfect. Jeff doesn't know that he's actually infertile. I mean it's not like I tried to hide the test results, he just didn't understand what the word meant even after I tried to explain it. But if we're fucking each other on the side then I can finally get pregnant and tell him it's his."

"Hold on, you want us to have a baby together? An incest baby!?" asked Steve in disbelief.

"You bet I do, it would be the _ultimate_ taboo" Hayley said with disturbing excitement.

"But that's not going to happen today" Steve stated warily as he tried to divert his attention away from all the titillating sensations coursing through his dick, "You'll need to stop taking your birth control first... right?"

"The pill? You think I can afford that on a Sub Hub salary?" she scoffed, "No Steve, I'm totally fertile and in the middle of my ovulation cycle right now. You're probably going to knock me up on your very first try; we can even celebrate by going back for round two in my ass."

"No! I'm too young to be a daddy" he cried and tried to push her off but Hayley was stronger. Grabbing him by his spindly wrists she pinned them down by his head and began riding him hard and fast. His fruitless attempts to escape only aroused Hayley further and she smiled at him like a madwoman.

Hayley could feel an orgasm of her own coming up, it was inevitable really. This was going to be her most debauched act ever, forcing her own brother to impregnate her. She'd done plenty of reckless things before but this was something that could never be taken back, it would be a permanent fuck you to all the authority figures who had ever tried to control her actions.

Seeing the wide eyed look on Steve's face gave her one last idea. She wanted him to be a full part of this, to go with her all the way on this incestuous journey. Leaning in she began whispering in his ear provocatively. "Don't fight it Steve. Doesn't it feel good? Don't you like getting to fuck a girl totally raw? Just feel the way my pussy is squeezing around you, isn't that better than anything?"

She could see her words were having an effect, the fight was going out of him and his lips trembled as he let the pleasure soak over him and so she went in for the finish. "That's right Steve, feeling good is all that matters. Won't it feel good to cum inside me? Won't it feel good to shoot your seed all the way up into my womb? Won't it be feel good to get me pregnant with our love child?

"Oh god Hayley... I... I can't... Ooooo" Steve sputtered as he crashed over the edge. With his dick deep inside her Hayley could feel it spasm against her inner walls as gobs of thick goo filled her up and set off an orgasm of her own that startled her awake. Catching herself before she knocked over the bottle of _Sergeant_ _Hemorrhoids Wild-Eyed Rectum 'Recker_ she checked that Jeff was still asleep.

"That's some damn good hot sauce" she muttered to herself.

* * *

The next morning everyone had breakfast as usual. "So I had this dream last night where I was getting Steve to knock me up" Hayley mentioned nonchalantly as she passed the orange juice to her mom. Around her everyone chuckled a bit but by now these dreams were enough of an ordinary occurrence to not to get anyone too worked up about them.

"That's the problem with the rest of you" Stan sneered, "You're all so weak that your libido can just take control of your mind when you're not awake. You wouldn't catch me thinking of someone besides Francine, or for that matter thinking of her in any way that didn't involve purely missionary sex for the purposes of procreation!"

"Oh Stan go easy on her, if she wants to dream about banging her own brother what's the harm?" asked Francine.

"What's the harm? What's the harm?" he repeated loudly. "The harm is that without total and uncompromising control over our minds we're nothing but animals! You need to learn from me and have a strong mind, to be hyper aware and laser focused, to always-"

"To always be fifteen minutes late for work?" Roger finished for him.

Checking his watch Stan realized that he'd completely overlooked what time it was. "Damn it!" he muttered and tried to stuff three pieces of toast into his mouth as he stumbled toward the front door.

* * *

At his desk Stan played nervously with a rubber band. Today was the day Project Iron Lift went online and everything had to go perfectly. It was his baby; he'd spent months going to meetings and taking minutes while other people handled the technical details and made all the decisions. It was the kind of achievement that could make or break someone's career at the CIA and so he was understandably alarmed when he spotted the last person he should see walking around the office.

"Hayley, what do you think you're doing here?" he demanded as he stomped over to her.

Hearing him she turned around and put on her most defiant face. "I know you're going to help the CIA spy on people's gym memberships; it's a violation of our civil rights. I'm here to give everyone committing this atrocity a piece of my mind!" she promised.

Wondering how she could have found out about it Stan suddenly remembered the enormous stack of meeting transcripts he must have left on the kitchen table in his haste to leave that morning. "Damn it!" he muttered to himself again. If Hayley bad mouthed this project to the wrong person it could be a disaster. Grabbing her by the arm he dragged her back to his desk and sat down to give her a stern lecture.

"Now listen here young lady. You're going to stay put and say absolutely nothing until the Deputy Director is finished marking everyone's work on Project Iron Lift. Have I made myself perfectly clear?" he said.

Contrary to his wishes Hayley crossed her arms over her chest. "You can't make me sit back and watch while you march all over us. These people need to know what they're doing is wrong and there's nothing you can do to silence these lips."

"Is that so..." Stan murmured. Hayley made a yelp as he grabbed her by the hair and yanked her down so that her face was pressed against his crotch.

"Dad what the hell are you doing?!" she cried.

Opening his fly down his reply was dead serious. "I'm doing what I have to do as your father. If you can't stay quite on your own then the responsibility falls to me. So be a good girl and let me put this gag in your mouth" he said as he pressed his dick against her face.

Hayley made a sound of indignation and tried to turn away but Stan held fast. Adjusting his hold he freed up one hand which he used to pinch her nose closed. "Open up sweetie" he prompted in a sing song voice. She tried to resist but she could only hold out for so long. With a gasp she finally opened her mouth wide to suck in fresh air and that's when Stan shoved his penis in and held it there.

"Stah iit Daa, gah yur huckin dik ou uf mii mouf" Hayley tried to complain but with her mouth filled with her dad's man meat it was just gibberish.

"There there, everything's going to be fine" said Stan. However despite his reassurances she kept trying to rebuke him despite it being impossible to be heard properly. What she didn't realize until it was too late was how good all those vibrations must feel for her dad. The unintended hummer was getting him rock hard and he started to rock his hips and guide his dick in and out of Hayley's mouth. "That's right baby girl, just suck the pacifier and soon everything will be alright."

As much as she was normally fine with sucking off random guys at the drop of a hat Hayley wasn't going to take this from her dad right now. Balling up her fists she pounded them against his knees and made noises of protest around his dick until he finally popped it out of her to see what all the fuss was about. "If you think this is going to stop me-" she started shouting but upon hearing the first syllable Stan jammed his dick right back into her mouth.

"Hmm, this may require a more nuanced approach" he said to himself and looked around pondering as Hayley returned to hammering on his legs in protest. Seeing a pair of metal cuffs he used his CIA training to quickly get her hands locked behind her back. "There we go!" he said to himself happily.

With her arms immobilized Stan could see that Hayley had switched to trying to burn a hole in his head with the power of her stare. "Don't give me that look young lady, what I'm doing is for your own good" he told her and then grasped the sides of her head firmly. "We need to step things up a notch" he told himself.

This time he didn't stop at lightly pressing his himself in and out of her mouth but pulled her head right down until his dick was at the entrance to her throat. Hayley squealed and looked up at him with desperation in her eyes but he kept going until her sounds of protest turned into wild gagging as he forced his length past her tonsils.

Stan groaned in satisfaction as his daughter's tight throat surrounded him. The way her choking caused her esophagus to repeatedly clamp down on his dick felt divine. Forcing her head up and down he closed his eyes and just listened to the wet heaving sounds she produced as he used her whole throat to service him. As he relaxed back into his chair he pushed down and just held her there for a few moments with her nose pressed into his stomach.

"Just perfect" he remarked to himself as her struggles slowly weakened and he felt her begin to slump against him as all her protesting stopped. Pulling back on her head his dick popped out of her mouth bringing a huge gob of saliva with it. There was a pause and then Hayley's eyes snapped open and she took a huge gulping breath before collapsing against his leg coughing and gasping for air.

"So Hayley, have you learned your lesson?" asked Stan.

"Yes... daddy..." she panted in surrender.

"And do you know what you did wrong?" he continued.

Hayley took a moment to catch her breath and blink away some of her tears. "I almost messed up your big day at work daddy by using my dumb words" she started in her little girl voice, "I should have trusted that you know what's best for me. I'm sorry Dad, please forgive me."

"All's forgiven sweetie. You're a good daughter, and more importantly I'm a great father" he congratulated himself. "Now do you think you're ready to call it a day?"

Hayley tilted her head as a small smile tugged at her lips, "Maybe I deserve just a little more discipline" she answered playfully.

"There's my little girl" said Stan as he pulled her head back into position. This time she opened her mouth willingly and held her tongue out. Giving his daughter what she was due he slammed his dick back into her throat, bruising the tender flesh as he started fucking her face without any further restraint.

Despite the fact that she seemed to be gagging uncontrollably from the invasion of his penis she still put an effort into making her tongue and lips please him while he used her like a blowup doll. His daughter's willingness to submit to him so completely made the warm friction of her throat feel even better. Wrenching her head up and down by the hair he relented for a moment to let her take a breath.

Drool rolled down her chin as she stared up at him panting happily with her lips wide and her tongue hanging out. Feeling like he was getting near his end he patted her on the head, "You ready to finish this kiddo?"

"Yes daddy, I'll always be ready to do whatever you want me to" she gushed at him, "Go ahead and fuck my mouth as hard as you like, hold me down and don't let me up until I've made you cum" she offered.

"Good girl" Stan praised her as he pushed his dick down her throat in one long motion until it was buried as deep as it could go. Hayley kept staring up lovingly at her dad and refused to stop even as her eyes visibly watered and he could feel her throat spasming around him. Holding her there firmly he could feel her tongue wiggling its way free and teasing at his scrotum, pushing him to cum.

Hayley felt his fingers tense and then squeeze hard against her skull as he fired the first shot. Gagging as her already full throat was flooded with spluge she choked as he kept cumming while he pulled out and the erupting goo found its way up her nasal cavity and came rushing out of her nose.

Stan only had a moment to admire his work; his daughter's face framed by disheveled hair and covered with a mess of cum, spit and tears, before Deputy Director Bullock was in front of him with a clipboard.

"Ah Smith, it says here you worked with Jackson and Duper to complete Project Iron Lift. Excellent work" said his boss Avery Bullock. Looking over Stan's desk he gave Hayley a look over as well. "I see you've also been face fucking your own daughter, did you wreck her good?" he asked in a jovial tone.

"Well Sir-" Stan started but Hayley was already talking.

"It was ok, some nice hair pulling, but it wasn't anywhere near as rough and exciting as when you do it Avery. Actually now that I think about it Dad was pretty vanilla, I don't remember him managing to completely choke me out even once" Hayley commented casually.

"Is this true Smith? I'm afraid that mean I'll have to deduct marks. I was about to give you an A on this project but this takes you down to a firm B+" said Bullock.

"Nooo!" Stan screamed as he woke up at his desk.

* * *

That night Francine softly encouraged Stan as he rocked his hips against her while he lay on top of her in bed.

"So you forgive me Francine, you won't hold it against me that I thought such terrible things about our daughter" Stan asked hopefully as he slowly fucked his wife.

Lazily rolling her eyes she smiled back at him. "Oh Stan, you got yourself all worked up over nothing. Dreams are just dreams. We all have them sometimes and sometimes they can be a bit weird. It doesn't mean anything."

"I love you honey" he grunted as he pulled himself tighter against her and started to cum inside her.

"I love you too Stan" she replied as he rolled off and immediately began snoring next to her. For a moment Francine just stared at the ceiling. There was something off but it took her a moment to finally place it. "What the hell was so kinky about that?" she asked out loud and found herself waking up in bed still wearing her nightgown. Looking at her night table quickly answered that question, "Oh that's right, Stan used up the last of the hot sauce."

Dropping her legs over the edge of the bed she looked forlornly at the empty spot where her night time snack usually sat. "Well momma still needs her fix" she said to herself and got up to rectify the situation. Walking down the hall she entered Hayley and Jeff's room and quietly made her way over to shake the young man's shoulder.

"Oh hey Mrs. S" Jeff greeted her.

"Hey handsome, we're out of hot sauce and I got to thinking. Maybe we can make our own dreams" she purred and hooked a finger under the edge of her night clothes. Drawing the material up enough to give him a look at her glistening pussy she gave him a clear idea of what she wanted them to do together.

"I don't know Mrs. S, I better check with Hayley first" he answered and turned his head toward his wife's side of the bed, "Hey babe, your mom says we're out of hot sauce so is it ok if I have sex with her?"

Turning her tired face so that it was no longer buried in the pillow Hayley fixed him with an angry glare. "Why the hell are you telling me this? Oh course I know we're out of hot sauce" she snapped.

With a scuff Steve added his own opinion from behind her, "Yeah, do you think we'd be doing this if there was any hot sauce left?" he asked sarcastically.

Hayley sighed. "Just ignore them Steve, they can do whatever they want as long as you keep fucking."

"I'm trying but your ass is like a vice, wouldn't this be easier if I used your pussy" he complained while grunting and laboriously trying to pump into her tight rear passage.

"No way Steve, anal is way more taboo" insisted Hayley.

"Fine, I'll keep doing it in your ass slut" Steve sneered.

"Why have you been calling me nothing but a slut and a whore all night?" she complained now that Jeff had managed to get her worked up.

Grabbing her hair he pulled her face up close enough for him to land a wad of spit on it. "Because only a complete whore would ask her own brother to fuck her" he replied before dropping her head back on the pillow and groaning to himself as he took a few more hard strokes.

"Ok fine, whatever. I'm your slut Steve. Just spank me too and give me some more of that hair pulling" Hayley urged and was rewarded as he pounded her ass relentlessly while also raining down blow after blow on her pale backside. The treatment left her moaning in pleasure and easily agreeable to any demeaning thing Steve said to her.

Left to their own devices Francine had finally given Jeff's balls that bath she had been looking forward to and was now sitting on top of him with his hard dick planted inside her. Moaning as she rolled her hips she took Jeff's hands and guided them up her bare breasts. "Doesn't it feel good to take another man's wife" she asked as she helped him squeeze her tits.

"I guess it does Mrs. S" Jeff agreed easily and then accepted her lips as she bent down to start making out with him again. His wife's mom seemed much easier to please and Jeff enjoyed how straightforward it was to just do it without all the confusing leather bits that Hayley insisted on.

Showing some amazing skills in bed Francine managed to flip them both over without falling off the edge or rolling into Steve and Hayley. Breaking the kiss she held onto his chin for a moment. "When I let you go I want you to fuck me better than Stan ever has. I want to be able to go to him and say how many orgasms you gave me and then I want you to come in the room and fuck me all over again right in front of him" commanded Francine with a throaty growl.

"Sure thing" Jeff answered casually and started pumping his hips into her like a champion and making Francine groan with pleasure as she threw her arms back to grab the headboard and brace herself for him. For the next hour and a half Jeff made her wedding night seem like a quickie until she was left drenched in sweat and cum and they were both satisfied enough to make this a regular thing.

Meanwhile on the other side of the bed Hayley became frustrated that their sex hadn't been kinky enough and so she eventually insisted on going ass to mouth. Steve agreed to it but only after making her promise to start wearing skimpy anime girl costumes around the house and making herself available as his personal whore at a moments notice.

And finally across town at Langley General the doctors struggled to reinsert Stan's intestines after he had consumed an entire bottle of _Dr Donkey Dick's Anal Holocaust_ at work that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Use the comments to tell me which of the Smith family's dreams was your favorite or give any other feedback you want to, it's greatly appreciated and keeps me writing.
> 
> Sorry about the rough edges but I wanted to get this out before the next episode aired and it turned out to be twice as many pages as I expected it would be.


End file.
